


Catatan Terakhir

by maggiellezk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk
Summary: Suna Rintarou dan sebuah catatan yang penuh emosi serta mengundang kikik geli. Kadang membuat jengkel, tapi pada akhirnya seperti ini.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou & Inarizaki Volleyball Club
Kudos: 4





	1. Bagian Pertama dari Catatan Terakhir

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyū!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate
> 
> — hanya sebuah kumpulan oneshoot/flash fic/drabble

Catatan Pertama:

_ Atsumu dan Osamu sekilas mungkin terlihat berbeda sikapnya. Tapi seperti kata Kita-san, DNA mereka sama. Mana mungkin kesempatan mendapatkan kenangan konyol mereka bisa dilewatkan? _

_ Persetan dengan slogan tim. Aku butuh kenangan. _

Hari begitu panas, Suna Rintarou mendambakan stik jeli buah dingin yang dijual di minimarket terdekat. Namun, sadar bahwa dengan berharap dan membayangkan saja hal yang diharapkannya tak akan datang, ia memilih bangkit dan kembali mengambil satu bola voli lagi. Suna melambungkannya menembus udara dan bertumpu, pijakannya lepas lalu tangan sang  _ Middle Blocker  _ menabrak bola dengan keras. Terciptalah satu  _ service ace _ antik yang tak dapat diterima lawan latihannya kali ini.

" _ Nice serve,  _ Suna!"

Suna teramat ingin mengeluh. Suhu lingkungan sedang panas-panasnya, tapi ia terjebak di sini; di dalam ruangan yang meski luas tapi hawa panas seperti merambat masuk melalui celah terkecil di antara padatan molekul bangunan yang solid. Ah, tidak, bukan merambat. Lebih tepatnya dihantarkan ke dalam. Belum lagi, gerakan-gerakan yang memaksa otot untuk bekerja keras dan akhirnya terciptalah keringat serta suhu panas dalam tubuh melalui berbagai proses fisiologis. 

"Latihannya cukup untuk hari ini. Silakan beristirahat dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing setelah peregangan."

Suna tersenyum lega meski napasnya nyaris terputus. Bahkan untuk menarik napas saja butuh tenaga yang besar. Selembar handuk dilempar tepat mengenai wajahnya sukses membuat Suna menggeram samar. Namun, ia butuh handuk itu untuk mengelap wajahnya yang sudah lengket.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kelelahan sampai mau pingsan begini," ujar Atsumu setengah meledek. Ia jugalah yang merupakan pelaku pelempar handuk itu.

"Salahkan saja cuacanya," balas Suna.

Pemuda itu mengusap kasar handuk di wajahnya kemudian memperbaiki posisi. Kakinya ia regangkan setelah berkali-kali ditekuk. Meski seakan mau pingsan, Suna masih bisa menangkap botol minuman yang dilempar Osamu. Tak ayal langsung disedot habis. Atsumu menertawainya.

"Mungkin ini karma karena kau telah mengejek si kacamata dari Karasuno itu."

Suna mendengkus jengkel. Ketika Atsumu menyebut Karasuno, ia kembali teringat betapa menyeramkannya si nomor punggung sebelas dalam berusaha menghalangi setiap pukulannya. Kendati demikian, Suna tetap berhasil meloloskan pikiran walau kembali jengkel karena telah dipermainkan anak tahun pertama.

Untuk kali ini, Suna setuju dengan slogan tim. Kenangan itu terlalu memuakkan.

_ Kami tak butuh kenangan. _

Terkesan serakah, tapi apa salahnya? Itulah cara mereka menginspirasi diri dan tim. 

"Kalian berdua tidak akan melakukan peregangan?" 

Osamu menyadarkan Suna dari lamunan. Ia meletakkan botol minumnya dan menatap diam Atsumu yang mengulurkan tangan. 

"Ayo bangkit, kawan!"

Suna tersenyum. Sialnya, Atsumu tak pernah gagal dalam bersikap keren. Ya, meskipun anak itu banyakan miringnya. Suna menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berdiri dengan bantuan Atsumu.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" protes Osamu.

"Berisik!" balas Atsumu.

Osamu terperangah. Demi Tuhan, dia bahkan tidak berteriak. 

Suna menghela napas. Ia sudah bisa menebak akhir dari semua ini.

Latihan hari itu ditutup dengan acara 'melerai perkelahian si kembar'.

Suna tak lupa dengan dokumentasi, tentu saja.

Catatan Pertama Selesai.


	2. Bagian Kedua dari Catatan Terakhir

_Mana mungkin aku membiarkan diriku terjebak dalam kebodohan si kembar._

_Tapi sepertinya Inari-sama sedang mengutukku._

Suna Rintarou kadang bernostalgia dalam waktu yang sangat acak.

Tak seperti Aran maupun Ginjima, Suna Rintarou tidak pernah mendengar julukan 'Miya Kembar' sebelum menginjak bangku SMA. Ia tak sengaja mendengar salah seorang di dekatnya berceletuk kala Miya Osamu memperkenalkan diri dan bertambahlah informasi baru di kepala pria muda itu. Meski begitu, Suna tak menaruh peduli begitu banyak. Ketika mengisi formulir pendaftaran klub voli, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana bisa menjadi pemain inti. Nyatanya sangat jarang anak tahun pertama disertakan dalam tim reguler.

Suna pertama kali bertemu dengan Atsumu, kembaran Osamu ketika menghadiri pertemuan perdana di ruang klub voli putra Inarizaki. Sulit untuk membedakan mereka, yang mana kala itu masih tak berani mengecat rambut sehingga pemuda itu hanya bisa membedakan melalui arah poni keduanya. Kadang juga masih tertukar. Namun, apabila dilihat lebih jeli, rambut Osamu sedikit lebih gelap dari Atsumu.

Selain itu, kepribadian Atsumu mudah ditebak. Petakilan, cerewet sementara Osamu seperti versi kalem darinya. Suna tak peduli. Mereka kembar, DNA keduanya identik jadi tak ada bedanya. Hal itu benar terbukti bahwa ternyata Osamu memiliki temperamen yang tak kalah tinggi dari sang kakak. Oh, satu lagi, kembar itu tak pernah lepas dari yang namanya perdebatan, adu jotos, dan ketangkasan. Mereka benar-benar punya jiwa kompetisi yang sangat kental satu sama lain.

"Logatmu agak aneh. Kau bukan dari Kansai?"

"Begitu … lah," jawab Suna kala itu, menanggapi pertanyaan Atsumu. Sejujurnya, bukan hal aneh jika ia terus mendapat pertanyaan tentang logat kalau bukan matanya yang nyaris tertutup saking sempitnya. Jadi, Suna biasa-biasa saja. Atsumu tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum tulus. Mirip seperti senyum menyebalkan yang menggoda tangan untuk menghantamkan satu tinju di sana.

"Nah, Suna, aku main di posisi _setter._ Kalau kau tidak bisa memukul _toss_ -ku," Atsumu menjeda, mata coklatnya terbuka menatap Suna seakan berusaha menaruh tekanan pada sepasang netra hijau keemasan itu, "jangan beralasan bahwa _toss_ -ku, payah, ya?"

Suna meleset. Makhluk yang satu ini jauh lebih menyebalkan dari yang ia kira. Pemuda itu pikir … mungkin mereka akan sulit akrab satu sama lain.

Nyatanya, Suna selalu terjebak di antara mereka—Atsumu, Osamu, Ginjima serta Aran yang telah mengenal si kembar sejak lama. Suna percaya ia orang dengan keberuntungan … rata-rata. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku di dalam klub ini. Ia selalu hadir di saat dan lokasi yang tidak tepat. Entah melihat pertengkaran rutin mereka atau malah dijebak menjadi samsak latihan si penggila voli, Atsumu yang menyeret Osamu besertanya.

Lama kelamaan, Suna jengah. Ia tak peduli lagi mau masuk ruang klub langsung disambut sahutan nama penghuni hutan atau gebrakan keras. Satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengeluarkan ponsel dan menangkap momen-momen itu. Makin lama, Suna mulai beradaptasi.

Ia tinggal pasang taruhan dan berharap Inari-sama mau merestuinya dengan jaminan makan siang selama seminggu.

Suna tahu voli itu permainan yang termasuk kasar. Karena itu cedera tak bisa dielakkan. Mereka hanya bisa meminimalisir tapi tetap akan memiliki kemungkinan. Meski mukanya sudah berkali-kali dihantam bola voli atau kaki serta tangan yang sering keseleo bahkan patah gara-gara gerakan yang salah, Suna tetap tak bisa bilang cedera itu menyenangkan.

Setelah hantaman keras yang mengenai wajahnya, rasa nyeri menjalar, menggigiti seluruh permukaan wajah diikuti rasa pusing. Suna merasakan ada cairan yang keluar melewati hidung. Ketika ia mengangkat tangan untuk menyeka, warna merah langsung menodai tangan si _middle blocker_ tahun pertama. Salah seorang anak tahun kedua datang dan memberinya handuk untuk menahan pendarahan.

"Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan kemudian pulang ke rumah."

Namanya Kita Shinsuke. Suna tak akan pernah melupakannya. Hari di mana ia merasa dipermalukan hanya gara-gara satu hantaman ceroboh Atsumu padahal itu hal biasa dan ia bukannya akan mati.

Keesokan harinya, Atsumu dan Osamu yang terus menyenggol lengan sang kakak ditatapnya dengan datar dari bangku kelas. Setelah berulang kali dipaksa oleh sang adik, Atsumu akhirnya merelakan _umeboshi_ serta puding edisi terbatas kepada Suna. Catat, wajahnya, catat, sangat-sangat tidak rela.

"Maaf … soal yang kemarin."

Sebenarnya Suna tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Namun, momen di mana Atsumu si menyebalkan tak bisa berkutik di bawah tekanan sang adik menjadi hal yang langka, pemuda sipit itu tentu saja tak bisa membuang kesempatan untuk membalas. Seulas senyum tertarik dan diterimanya makanan ringan yang merupakan favorit Atsumu itu.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, tapi terima kasih."

Atsumu bersumpah itu bukan senyum tulus. Suna seakan sedang mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. Osamu langsung menendangnya keluar sebelum si pantat tipis itu kembali memicu pembantaian di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Ketika latihan sore berakhir, Atsumu menemukan sesuatu di lokernya. Kantongan berisi _umeboshi_ dan puding edisi terbatas dilengkapi dengan catatan kecil.

_Aku tidak menolaknya, serius. Yang ini baru datang tadi pagi._

Tanpa nama pengirim.

Memasuki semester genap, Atsumu dan Osamu melakukan perubahan pada penampilan. Suna yang hadir lebih dulu di kelas hanya bisa diam menatap Osamu yang merasa risih, mungkin karena bekas tangan memerah di pipi. Suna duga itu berasal dari ibunda si kembar yang syok melihat anaknya seperti kehilangan pigmen warna rambut.

Pembeda di antara mereka semakin jelas. Rambut Osamu dipirang kelabu, menggambarkan dirinya seperti ketenangan sebelum badai. Sementara rambut Atsumu dipirang emas, mendeskripsikan betapa 'silaunya' ketengilan dan keusilan anak itu. Kita sempat syok, tapi tak menaruh komentar apapun. Selama mereka masih bisa bermain baik, biarkan saja.

"Kenapa bukan pink?" celetuk Suna iseng dengan _chuupet_ yang terjebak di bibirnya.

"Kau mau kulempar keluar jendela?" 

Suna hanya bisa mengakak.

Si kembar punya badan yang atletis—ya meskipun Osamu sedikit lebih gemuk. Suna hanya bisa diam menatap Atsumu yang protes kenapa Osamu lebih tinggi darinya, padahal mereka kembar. Ditambah, Atsumu yang berperan sebagai kakak di sini. 

"Hanya beda 0,2 milimeter." Suna mencebik. "Ya, apapun itu tetap saja aku lebih tinggi dari kalian, jadi …."

Suna sudah keburu lari sebelum duo itu menghantamnya.

**Miya Atsumu, 183.6 cm dengan berat 73,3 kg**

**Miya Osamu, 183.8 cm dengan berat 74,5 kg**

**Suna Rintarou, 185.7 cm dengan berat 73,2 kg**

Suna bukannya kurus, tapi pelatih tetap menyarankannya untuk menambah porsi makan. Ia hanya bisa menukikkan alis tajam ketika mendengar dua orang mengikik setan di belakangnya.

Kemudian, satu hari yang tak akan pernah Suna lupakan.

Ginjima syok, Aran menghela napas bosan dan Suna refleks mengeluarkan ponsel ketika Osamu melayangkan tendangan super tepat ke belakang kepala Atsumu setelah mengumpat keras. Osamu yang menindih Atsumu mengguncang sang kakak tanpa henti dengan nafsu membunuh. Ginjima ingin melerai tapi ragu karena takut terkena pukulan maut ala Miya.

Suna merasa harus memberi memori eksternal lagi setelah ini. Konten bagus mana bisa disia-siakan?

Akhirnya, ditutup dengan Kita yang melerai mereka.

"Oi, Suna! Kau senyum-senyum begitu kesambet apaan?!" pekik Atsumu ketika memasuki kamar penginapan. Ia langsung mendapat tabokan gratis dari Osamu yang nyaris tuli gara-gara nada delapan oktaf itu.

Pada akhirnya, Suna akan tetap terjebak bersama mereka.

Catatan Kedua selesai.


End file.
